


Convenience.

by GameandWolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Humiliation, M/M, Mutually Dubious Consent, Rough play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GameandWolf/pseuds/GameandWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships don't happen when loyalty is based on money changing hands. He'll take a whore to bed, but he's not going to marry him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convenience.

They don’t make love, they don’t have sex, they _fuck._

It’s rough and nasty and selfish, with each of them treating it like a race to get off first, to leave the other one desperately unsatisfied. Everything they do to one another is completely for their own benefit, with no regard for anyone’s pleasure but their own. When Sebastian sinks his teeth into the side of Jim’s neck, it’s only for the satisfaction of feeling Jim jerk in pain underneath him, and when Jim scratches his nails down the length of Sebastian’s back, it’s only because he revels in the feel of skin shredding under his hands.

Neither particularly cares if the other gets off, but they inevitably always do. It’s almost always Jim who gets off first. When they grapple with each other, Sebastian focuses on trying to pin Jim underneath him, to stop him squirming and fighting. While he’s busy ripping at Jim’s clothing, Jim is actually rutting hard against his leg, using the façade of trying to push Sebastian away to hide the fact that he’s just using Sebastian’s body for his own satisfaction. He never lets himself finish before they’d done stripping though; he gets far too much enjoyment out of the way Sebastian growls in anger when Jim comes against his hip only moments after they’re finally bare and pressed skin to skin. It’s just too much fun to send Sebastian into a rage for him to stop doing it. He’s endlessly amused by the dropped tone in Sebastian’s voice, the way his face darkens in anger, and the way his grip tightens on Jim’s wrists, hips, shoulders, wherever he’s holding.

Once he’s finished, Jim slumps bonelessly back against the bed, fully intent on leaving Sebastian hard and aching to get off, with little interest in how he’ll take care of it. As far as Jim is concerned, their encounter is finished at this point, but Sebastian isn’t having it. Before Jim has even recovered from his own bubble of post-coital bliss, Sebastian’s fingers are wrapping around his neck and pinning him to the bed. Jim fights like a cat, all scratching and clawing and biting, hissing and spitting out curses against Sebastian and his entire line of ancestry. His teeth click uselessly together, because he can’t catch skin when he’s being pinned like this, but he digs his fingernails into Sebastian’s forearm, and any other patch of tender skin that he can reach. He doesn’t go for Sebastian’s face, not anymore, because Sebastian likes to think of himself as a pragmatic fighter and he _will_ bite, and he  _can_ break a finger with his teeth, as Jim learned. His index finger has never really been the same since then. Leans slightly to the left.

Sebastian doesn’t pay any mind to Jim’s frantic clawing and uses his free hand to shove Jim’s legs apart. He doesn’t intend to fuck him because he doesn’t want to waste time getting him slicked and stretched, and he’ll be damned if he’s going to tear his own cock up by trying to fuck him dry. Instead, he pushes Jim’s leg up so that he can slide his cock alongside the heat of Jim’s balls, slicking the way with sweat and precome and pulling pained, over-stimulated whimpers out of Jim every time their cocks slide together. Jim squirms and twists, back arching up off the bed, and at this point neither one know, nor really cares, if he’s trying to get away or get off again. He’s masochistic enough to bring himself off a second time on the pain, but he’s also self-centered enough to refuse to let Sebastian come.

Not any more willing to give in than Jim is, Sebastian tightens his grip on Jim’s neck until he’s not breathing properly, threats dying on his lips, unable to speak between ragged gasps for air. His vision starts to swim and his clawing gets  a little less frantic as he starts to drift; his entire body hurts  _so good_ that he can barely stand it while Sebastian continues to mindlessly rut against the crook of his thigh, determined to get himself off regardless of where Jim’s attention is. Jim wouldn’t be surprised to learn that Sebastian didn’t particularly care if he was conscious either.

Just as he thinks he’s on the verge of slipping away entirely, he can hear the low groan of Sebastian’s orgasm and the hot splash of fluid against his leg. Sebastian’s hand is off his throat and everything comes flying back in a rush and it’s too much for him to handle, too much pleasure and pain all wrapped around his spine and across his skin at once and it’s like tasting electricity. His brain doesn’t even try to process it and he just starts to laugh, mad giggling that’s just on the verge of cackling and he can’t stop himself even after he feels Sebastian drop down on the bed next to him. Sebastian just rolls his eyes and pants for air, waiting until he’s recovered enough to clean himself up and slink back off to his own room as always, because it’s not like they’re going to _cuddle_ or some shit.

On some nights, Sebastian actually manages to come first, usually when he’s got Jim bent over the foot of the bed, hands gripping Jim’s hips, forcing him up onto his tiptoes, teeth digging into the back of Jim’s neck, pushing his face into the bedding, pinning him in a dominating hold. The upward position of Jim’s hips means he can’t get the friction he craves from the edge of the bed and pushing back against Sebastian’s hard on doesn’t do much for him.

With an ease developed from far too many nights of the same, Sebastian manages to keep his hold tight on Jim’s body even as one hand drops to unfasten Jim’ trousers and push them down to bare his arse. Another short fumble and Sebastian’s own trousers and pants are pushed down below his cock, giving him the freedom to slide his cock against the curve of Jim’s bottom. His hips snap forward again and again, groaning in satisfaction as he uses Jim’s body for himself while Jim snarls and struggles against his hands and his teeth.

It doesn’t take him long to get off, not with Jim’s increasingly frantic and frustrated yowling egging him on and he comes with a grunt, a muffled curse against the skin of Jim’s neck.

Jim knows well enough by now that after Sebastian comes, just for a few seconds, he’s off his guard, too focused on the feelings of his body to pay attention. Jim uses the moment to lash out with his foot, driving it into the old injury on Sebastian’s leg, an old war wound that makes his leg give out and sends him crashing to the floor.  

Before he has the chance to recover, Jim’s quick fingers are in his hair, twisting and pulling, dragging him upward into an uncomfortable position, half supported by his arms and half by his knees. Jim doesn’t waste a moment before thrusting his cock between Sebastian’s lips; he’s confident that Sebastian won’t bite because the last time he tried that, Sebastian learned what it felt like to have a fountain pen buried in the tender muscle just above his collarbone.

Instead, Sebastian just glares up at him while Jim fucks his mouth and does his best to not give Jim the satisfaction of making him gag. He doesn’t resist, just lets Jim drive his cock in and out of his mouth again and again, because the faster he gets off, the faster Sebastian can go back to his own room and go to sleep.  Jim is rough with his mouth, his thrust coming hard and wild, not letting up until Sebastian’s lips are bruised and his jaw is aching.  As usual, Jim does his best not to give Sebastian any indication that he’s about to come, he manages to hold off any of the tell-tale signs until only seconds before it happens, just in time for him to pull his cock free from Sebastian’s mouth and come across his face, leaving hot, white streaks down his cheek and neck. Sebastian snarls in anger because he _hates_ when Jim does that and because he _knows_ that’s why Jim does it at all, solely for the sake of humiliating him.

Sebastian responds with a hard punch to the side of Jim’s knee that knocks him down, but Jim’s too delighted with himself to really be bothered as he hits the ground nearly face first. He just rolls over onto his back, cackling with self-satisfaction at once again managing to get himself off _and_ rattle Sebastian all in one go.  Sebastian ignores him and flops heavily to the floor to try and get his breath back now that Jim’s cock isn’t blocking his windpipe. He grabs Jim’s tie from the pile of discarded clothing and uses it to wipe his face clean. Ruining Jim’s silk tie is a small victory but it’s one that he’ll take

When they’re both lying on the ground in exhausted, sweaty heaps, Jim reaches over and gives his wrist a brief squeeze of acknowledgement. It’s not a sign of some unspoken love bullshit; it’s not even affection. It’s simple sign that says, “I don’t hate you enough to kill you this time.” That’s the undercurrent that runs through their whole arrangement. Neither of them particularly likes the other, but Sebastian’s the best shot for hire and Jim pays the most. With the way they operate, neither is willing to put the effort into finding someone new to shag on any given night. It’s pure convenience to shag each other.  The only thing that makes it better than picking up a random bloke for Sebastian is that he gets the satisfaction of cutting off Jim’s ability to speak, to toss out those little barbed insults that dig into his skin and his skull and his brain. Jim just likes the opportunity to humiliate Sebastian and to make him angry, to force him to lose the tight emotional control he keeps on all day. Jim likes to see him _break_. 

Everything they do in bed is about trying to hurt the other and knock him down a peg, see who can best the other and who can make it hurt the hardest. It’s far from healthy, but neither one really cares; it’s not about a relationship, it’s about fucking and fighting and getting paid. To Jim, Sebastian is just the best his money can buy and to Sebastian, Jim is just the highest bidder. 

 


End file.
